Only Fools Rush In
by kaelaa
Summary: James thought Lily could help him get his girlfriend back. Lily thought she was doing James a favour. Remus and Peter thought it was a great plan. Sirius just wasn't thinking. So how did things end up so different? REVISED.
1. Of Secret Plans and Secret Agendas

**Only Fools Rush In**  
_Of Secret Plans and Secret Agendas._

"I can't believe she did this to me!" James Potter sank dejectedly into one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well frankly, I can't believe it either," his best friend Sirius Black plopped down beside him, "You've never been dumped, ever."

James shot his best friend a death glare, "Padfoot, it might help if you actually say something comforting."

"Oh come on Prongs, you know I say it like it is, if you're looking for a shoulder to cry on, Moony's over there." Sirius jerked his head to his left, where Remus Lupin was sitting, completely absorbed in some book on magical creatures.

At the mention of his name, Remus looked up and sighed, "Seriously James, it's been what, 2 weeks, and you haven't gotten over it yet? You're normally on to your next target the second you end the relationship."

"And sometimes even when he hasn't," Sirius added knowingly, a glint in his eye. Remus sniggered, that was true. James had earned quite a reputation in the dating department. It was worrying then that he hadn't quite jumped at the next pretty girl that threw a look his way, as Sirius so crudely put it.

Sirius stretched, knowing full well that his little action had caught the eye of every female in the common room. Remus watched as all of them admired the way Sirius' shirt rode up his too-toned stomach and rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned, more to himself than anyone really and leaned forward, beckoning to Remus. "You see Moony, you missed out the most important detail," There was a moment of anticipation, in which even James straightened up a bit to listen to whatever wise words Sirius was about to utter, "THIS TIME, HE WAS DUMPED!" Sirius finished triumphantly, leaping up with his fist in the air, attracting the attention of even the males in the common room. Remus raised an eyebrow, sighed and decided his book was going to be far more entertaining and enlightening than whatever Sirius had left to say.

James made an odd noise, somewhere between an exasperated sigh and a grumble, "Please Padfoot, as if not enough people know she dumped me."

"Oh if you're referring to that very public break-up in the middle of the quidditch field right after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match," Sirius started, oblivious to the looks Remus was shooting him over his book, "I personally didn't think it was anything to be bothered about."

Remus interjected dryly, "Oh yes Sirius, and you're the King of Subtlety."

If it was possible, James sank even deeper into his seat, "But guys, I really thought she was the one! We've been going out for over a year! I've never lasted so long with anyone before! And she breaks it off just like that because she claims she needs time alone?"

"Who needs time alone?" Peter Pettigrew asked, strolling into the common room, carrying a broomstick.

"Cassy." James replied, his arms folded across his chest.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh, we're still talking about her?"

Sirius, glad for this distraction since he had never been good with the whole comforting-your-best-friend-who-had-just-been-dumped business, bounded over to Peter and asked excitedly, "Whaddya go?"

"Oh Lily was helping me with my flying." Peter replied, dusting some snow off his hair.

As soon as he said that, Lily climbed in noisily through the portrait hole, earning disapproving looks from some girls by the fireplace.

"What, never seen a girl gone flying in a middle of a snowstorm before?" Lily asked, as she shook snow from her shoes and broomstick. The girls shook their heads, almost in a resigned manner, and turned back to their magazines. Lily's tomboyish behaviour might not sit well with them, but they knew that she was the only girl in Hogwarts that the most popular boys would hang out with.

Lily yawned as she placed her broomstick next to the boys' couch, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Reading," Remus replied, not even looking up.

"Resting," Peter said as he massaged his sore arms, someone had to remind him not to go and practise bludger hitting with Lily again. That girl turns into a monster every time she gets her hands on a beater's club.

"Nothing," Sirius replied staring up at Lily, his hands folded neatly on top of his lap.

Lily raised an eyebrow, Sirius not planning anything diabolical didn't happen much. Maybe she should make full use of this opportunity and go take a bath without worrying about him switching her bath gel for mayonnaise, or cleaning up her cupboard and not having to look out for spiders and dungbombs hidden in one of the drawers or, or even…

"Lily?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Yoohoo, the lights are on but nobody's home!"

"I'm home, I'm home," Lily said irritably, swatting Sirius' fingers away from her face.

Suddenly, she noticed James slouching on the couch looking very miserable indeed.

Lily sighed, "Girl troubles?"

James continued to stare blankly into space.

"Well guys," Lily started as she rolled up her sleeves, "It's time I took matters into my own hands."

Lily marched towards James and gave him a few slaps across the face, "Snap…out…of…it," She held James by his collar and gave him a few more shakes for good measure, "I can't believe you're letting a girl get you down like that."

James blinked and adjusted his glasses, as if unaffected by the physical violence, "But what am I suppose to do?"

Nobody spoke for awhile, all eyes were on Lily. She looked around at the guys, proceeded to drop James unceremoniously back on the couch and settled down next to him, "Don't look at me, how am I suppose to know?"

Peter surveyed his surroundings, determined to do something. He wasn't about to watch his friend waste away because of some girl. "Prongs, I've got an idea."

Immediately, James brightened up, "What?"

"You could still get her back, if you want to," Peter said, rubbing his chin pensively, "As long as you can make Cassy jealous, she'll realise she still cares for you and she'll ask you to take her back!"

"Woah woah, isn't that a bit spiteful and something only people in chick flicks do?" Lily turned to Remus and Sirius, appealing for support. Surely they couldn't think it was a good idea?

"I think it's a pretty good idea!" Sirius replied, bouncing up and down on his seat, "Don't you Moony?"

"Mm yea," Remus said absentmindedly, turning a page.

Sirius turned to Lily, "What's a chick flick anyway?" Looking genuinely concerned, he asked, "you can't be going around flicking little chicks Lil', that's just downright cruel!" His lips quivered a bit and Lily was more than a little alarmed to see his eyes well up with tears.

She sat up abruptly, "No no, of course that's not it Sirius, it's a type of movie that appeals to girly girls."

"Movie?" Sirius looked extremely bewildered.

Lily sighed, she hated when she got into situations which involved her having to explain anything muggle to the boys. She loved them really, and they were normally quite intellectual but none of them seemed to be able to wrap their head around how muggles could lead their lives without magic. Luckily for her, James decided that Peter was right.

"Well, I like the idea, its better than sitting around doing nothing and moping about it." James exclaimed, sitting upright for the first time that night.

"Oh oh," Sirius clapped his hands excitedly, obviously forgetting about flicking chicks and movies, "Which girl is it going to be?"

James started to look very thoughtful, as if he was ticking girls off this imaginary list he had in his head.

"Well I know this is pretty random," Lily leaned back on the couch and lifted her feet on to the table, sipping on her coffee that appeared out of nowhere, "but those guys in the chick flicks always end up falling in love with the girl pretending to be the girlfriend."

Then, it was as if something in James' head clicked, "I know I won't!" he turned towards Lily. She looked back, puzzled. James smiled, "Because you're going to be my girlfriend!"

Lily promptly spat out her coffee. Remus smiled behind his book while Peter and Sirius exchanged knowing looks.

"WHAT?! NO!" Lily was flabbergasted.

"Silly, you're the best person for the job!" Remus said, conjuring a towel out of nowhere which proceeded to clean up the mess Lily had made. He suddenly wasn't very interested in his book anymore.

"Exactly, you're one of James' best friends, when he got dumped, you were there for him, so feelings developed between the both of you, a totally believable story!" Peter added, getting increasingly excited with the idea as he went along, "Best of all, James doesn't have to go cheat some girl's feelings!"

Sirius nodded his head vigorously, "Yea, what they said!"

"Come on Lils!" James pleaded, giving her his best impression of a wounded puppy, "Please?"

"Argh!" Lily threw her hands up in the air, resigned to her fate, "But only if you do my transfiguration homework for the whole duration I'm pretending to be your girlfriend."

"Yes!" The guys exchanged high fives.

xxx

"Alright, you ready Lils?"

"Yea yea, make it quick."

It was after Charms and the students were slowly trickling out of the classrooms. James had decided that it was the best time to put the plan into action.

"Hey Cassy," James said smoothly as he walked up to her, "Meet my new girlfriend." As he said so, his arms snaked around Lily's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Cassy let out a little giggle and Lily felt James arms tightened around her, _Poor boy, still so affected by her._

Cassy smiled at both of them, "Oh please James, you expect me to believe that you're going out with Lily?"

James narrowed his eyes at her, "What? Why not?"

"Yea! Why not?" Lily was feeling genuinely insulted.

Cassy laughed again, "James, I know you too well, your expectations are pretty high. And Lily?" Cassy took a moment to run an appraising eye over the red-head, "Well, she's smart, topping Charms and Potions, but well, how should I put it? She's not exactly someone you can't take your eyes off you know," Cassy waved her hand in that careless manner of hers, "Sorry Lily, you wouldn't mind would you? I'm just stating the facts."

_Count to ten Lily, Count to ten. _Lily silently recited to herself as she watched Cassy walk away. As the last of Cassy's robes fluttered from the door, she turned to look at James.

His eyes were downcast and Lily held her breath, she had never seen him so dejected before. Immediately, she felt her heart ache for him as she frowned. Trying to decide what words would comfort him, she realised James was releasing his hold on her, as he muttered, "Maybe this was a bad idea, let's just go." He grabbed his bag off the table and shuffled off to find the rest.

Lily sighed, she really had to find out what James saw in Cassy.

xxx

After finding out what had transpired between them in the Charms classroom, Sirius, Remus and Peter were hopping mad.

"I can't believe she said that!" Sirius was indignant, pacing the length of the boys' dormitories.

Lily smiled, "Alright guys, as much as I'm touched and all, but she's right you know. Given James' track record, it is a bit difficult to believe. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl to have graced these halls."

Remus nudged her, "I think you're pretty!"

Lily smiled and put her hand over her heart, "Aww shucks, that's really sweet! Even though you are a biased source."

Sirius nudged her other arm, "I think you're pretty too! Even if you don't wear a skirt."

Lily slapped his arm, "I do Sirius! It's part of the girls' uniform!"

Sirius looked down at Lily's legs and as if realising it for the first time, "Oh yea! Hey, you got some shapely legs down there." He looked up back at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes and promptly pummelled him with Peter's pillow. Not to be outdone, Peter chimed in, "I think you're pretty Lily! And I unlike someone here have realised that you do wear a skirt!"

Sirius threw Peter's pillow back at him and scowled. Lily laughed, had she told anyone how much she adored her boys? They really did wonders to her self esteem.

"So how did James take it?" Remus asked, worried. He hadn't seen that mop of messy hair since morning.

Lily shook her head, "Not too well," she sighed, "and I was kinda looking forward to not doing transfiguration homework."

"Well there's hope yet," Peter relied, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh boy," Remus rubbed his temples, he knew what was coming next.

Sirius seemed to have caught on as well, the famous Marauder grin spread across his face, "If Cassy wants someone pretty, we'll give her someone that no one could ever take their eyes off."

xxx

Be a dear and review?


	2. Of Makeovers and Muffins

**Only Fools Rush In**_  
Of Makeovers and Muffins._

Lily stood in front of a mirror, holding one pink slipper and frowned at her reflection. She was short, she knew, not like the rest of the girls in her dorm who had long legs that seemed to go on forever. She cocked her head to one side, she wasn't fair like some of the other girls. Being out in the sun constantly with the guys playing quidditch meant that she was actually rather tan, and that caused the smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks to stand out. Her hair was messy most of the time, but who could blame her really? Between keeping the guys out of too much trouble and joining them on their usual escapades around the castle, she hadn't found much time to fuss over it. And she was sure she wouldn't be over to muster the effort either. Sighing as she looked around, she noticed the envious stares the shop assistants were giving her. No doubt due to the fact that she was presently surrounded by two very good looking boys who were determined to make her the prettiest girl alive.

"Sirius?"

"Yea?"

"Will you tell me what's the point in all these?"

"Well Lily," Sirius turned away from the shop assistant who was holding out two very revealing dresses and started to look thoughtful, "The point is, you see… Moony, tell her my point."

Remus turned his attention away from the piles and piles of shoes on the floor and turned to Lily, "Lils, I think what Sirius is trying to tell you is, we got to show Cassy what you're made of! If not for James' sake, for yours!"

"Exactly my point buddy! What will I do without you?"

"I'll rather not answer that." Remus replied bluntly.

Lily sighed, "But I'm perfectly alright with her thinking I'm some tomboy, I mean, it's true!"

At this, one of the shop assistants snorted and hurriedly coughed to try and cover it up.

"For James' sake then," Remus stuffed a few dresses into Lily's arms and pushed her in the direction of the changing room, "In you go!"

Sirius took the chance to survey the shop, frankly he hadn't noticed this shop before today and he came to Hogsmeade quite a lot. Noticing that the few people milling around were all females, he grinned. He was definitely returning even if Lily wasn't going to. He turned to Remus, meaning to ask where Peter had disappeared to but saw that his friend was quite busy trying to reject the advances of a rather persistent shop assistant.

"Where did those scars come from?" the brunette said, fingering those scars on his arm.

Poor Remus looked quite frightened as his eyes widened, "Er, you know, fights and stuff," He tried to back away but his answer only seemed to turn on the brunette as she clung onto his arm, "Fights? That's a major turn on for some girls you know. Being tough and all that."

Sirius sniggered, Remus always seemed to attract female attention with his dark brooding ways. He turned to look for Peter, _really how long does it take to find…_, when he caught the eye of one of the female customers. She gave him a small smile as her eyes lingered on what Sirius thought was his impressive biceps. Feeling emboldened, he winked and sauntered over to her. It wasn't surprising when no one noticed Peter emerging from the piles of shoes on the ground holding the other side of the pink slippers.

A few hours, a haircut and a thorough exploration of all the shops in Hogsmeade later, the Marauders were done. Lily still couldn't stop complaining though.

"What do I need all these clothes for? I mean, half the time we're wearing our school robes over them!" Lily, laden with bags, sat down on the nearest bench and blew on her fringe in exasperation.

"Lily my dear," Sirius said, walking towards her, conveniently throwing his shopping bags at Peter, "There are people who look good in the right clothes, and then there are those people who still manage to look gorgeous in those dowdy school robes," saying so, he threw back his head and casually flipped his hair.

Lily stared on blankly and looking genuinely interested, asked, "Who?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and decided it was best to ignore her.

Remus grinned, "I think what Sirius really wanted to say was that we want you to be one of those who look stunning, no matter what you're dressed in." He sat down next to Lily, "Lils, I hope you're not too bothered by this, you're great the way you are and frankly, I think your personality shines through, regardless of what you're wearing. We just think that once in a while, you deserve to stand out too."

Lily smiled, "Remus, you've got to be the sweetest guy in school. If you show more people that, you'll have the other half of the female population eating out of your hand!"

"Oi!" came Sirius' protests, "I'll have you know that the other half of the female population enjoys eating out of my hand and it will stay that way, thank you very much!"

Remus chuckled and continued, "But everyone of us loves you the way you are, remember that Lily." He gave her this significant look and Lily thought he was going to tell her something else but he turned away to relieve Peter of some of his load. In an effort to bring back his machoism, he punched Sirius in the arm indicating it was time to leave.

"Oww! Moony, did what the pretty shop assistant say get to you? Stop using violence incessantly!"

Peter laughed, "Sirius! That must be one of the longest word I've heard you use!"

Remus joined in, "Yea, do you even know what it means?"

Sirius huffed, he was going to ignore his friends for the rest of the day.

Lily gathered her bags and looked at Sirius, "Ignore them Sirius, just tell me, who looks gorgeous in dowdy school robes?"

Sirius folded his arms and ignored Lily.

Peter chimed in, "Hey yea Sirius, I want to know too!"

Lily grinned, "Oh, is it Remus?" Saying so, she started nudging him.

Remus chuckled a little self consciously, "Well, I have been working out recently," and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sirius grunted and muttered something incoherent.

Peter craned his neck, "What was that Padfoot?"

"I said, just forget it." Sirius stomped in the direction of Hogwarts.

"No really, tell me!" Lily ran after him shouting, leaving Remus and Peter kneeled over in stitches.

xxx

"Where's Lily?" James asked the guys sitting by the fireplace.

Remus shrugged, "Still upstairs I guess. I wish girls were more like Sirius at breakfast time."

"Yea, then they'll never be late." Peter replied, looking over at Sirius who was gobbling down a muffin.

James plopped down on the sofa, "Where did you get that buddy?"

"I'm not telling you!" Sirius exclaimed, as his hands closed protectively around his pockets.

James raised an eyebrow, "Alright alright, chill Padfoot, no one's taking away your muffins."

"They better not be!" Sirius sputtered, showering poor Peter with muffin crumbs in the process.

"Man! Would someone just call Lily down?" Peter exclaimed, while shaking muffin crumbs out of his hair.

"Coming! Sorry, the girls wouldn't let me down, kept quizzing me about what I've done with myself," Lily said apologetically as she walked down the girls' staircase, "Really, they made it sound like I was some slob before and…" Lily looked around at the boys who seemed rooted to the spot, "What?"

Sirius stood up and sauntered over to Lily, "Why, _hello Lily_," and he pulled out a muffin, "Care for a muffin?"

"Hey! I wanted that!" came James' indignant voice.

"Oh, muffin! Thanks Sirius!" Lily chirped, and started biting into the muffin.

The rest of the Marauders gathered round her and surveyed her from top to bottom. This Lily had let down her hair and it tumbled gracefully onto her shoulders, the fringe that was normally all over her face had been pulled back neatly and she seemed to be wearing a tinge of make up.

"Hey, its pretty good!" Lily said, oblivious to the stares and turned her attention to Sirius, "Where did you get it?"

"Sure sounds like Lily," Remus said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I sound like me?" Lily reached out her hand towards Sirius, "Can I have another one?"

Peter laughed, "Hey look! She even has Lily's appetite!"

James stepped closer to Lily, which caused her to straighten up, he leaned closer and closer until Lily had to summon all her will not to flutter her eyes close and _wait a minute, where did that thought come from? _ James finally whispered, "It's Lily, they got the same eyes."

She blinked and stepped away hastily, "Of course its me silly, you guys were the one who suggested this, remember? Let's go, I'm starving!" Lily proceeded to climb out the portrait hole.

James frowned, "You guys gave Lily a makeover? What for?"

"So Cassy would believe your story, duh!" Sirius rolled his eyes and started munching on yet another muffin.

"But, that's not right! Lily shouldn't be made to change!" James protested.

"Well, we can't quite undo it now," Peter said as he followed Lily out of the common room.

"Remus?" James looked over at the person he felt could back him up.

Remus smiled, "Don't worry, she's cool with it." Remus left with Sirius, fascinated at how that boy would stuff so many muffins down his pockets, "Was it an enlargement charm Padfoot?"

James groaned. He couldn't believe his friends. Cassy would never believe it either.

xxx

"I don't believe it! She believed it!" James was exasperated, "Do I look so shallow, to go out only with hot chicks?"

The second James and Lily had walked in together for breakfast, there was a buzz of murmuring in the Great Hall. Cassy had walked up to them and said, "Well, I hope you guys are happy," and after that, threw Lily a dirty look before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

Remus nodded, "Yes James, people do think you are that shallow."

Lily laughed, "And I thought all this while you didn't care what people thought, turns out you didn't even know!"

James pouted, "I don't think I'm shallow, do you Wormtail?"

Peter looked up from his potions homework, "Oh no James, you just happen to go out with the prettiest girls in school, regardless of their intellect level."

James looked over at his best friend for comfort, "Sirius?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Sirius has got it worse than you."

At the moment, Sirius was looking really confused and kept mumbling something over and over again.

Remus leaned forward, "Potions giving you problems Padfoot?"

Sirius gave no response.

Remus shrugged, "Better not to disturb him, I haven't seen him so engrossed in homework, ever!"

Peter was scribbling so hard on his homework that the tip of his quill broke, he sighed and looked up, "So Prongs, what are you planning to do now?"

James signed, "I don't know, continue making her jealous until something happens I guess."

"Well, that wouldn't take too long with the progress we're making. I swear, I've never seen her threw such a dirty look before." Lily answered while shifting through her bag.

"I GOT IT!"

All eyes turned to Sirius.

"James can't believe that Cassy believed both of you were going out." Sirius exclaimed, "I can't believe it, she believed it. That was pretty smart Prongs!"

There was a moment of silence. Then all heads turned towards James again.

"I can't believe we're his friends." James said, rubbing his temples.

"I can't believe I thought he was doing homework." Remus added.

"I just plain can't believe it." Peter sighed, pulling out another quill from his bag.

Lily grinned, "Well, I'm off to bed," She took out her transfiguration textbook and tossed it to James, "Page 121, it's my homework." She winked at him and climbed up towards the girls' dorm.

James groaned and shouted after her, "I really shouldn't have promised you that!" but as she disappeared up the staircase, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

xxx

I've started revising this story. I really hope its better now. Thanks for all who read and reviewed, much appreciated!


	3. Of Lake Monsters and Late Night Visitors

**Only Fools Rush In**  
_Of Lake Monsters and Late Night Visitors._

"Hey Sweets!"

Lily looked up from her breakfast to see the oh so sexy face of James Potter grinning down at her. She mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't be describing one of her best friends as sexy! Lily was sure she must be breaking some Best Friend Code out there. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely smiled at the boy as he settled himself opposite her and proceeded to engage in discussions about Quidditch plays with the rest of the gang. It has been nearly half a month since they started this charade, she was quite amazed how they managed to keep it up. She was more amazed that Cassy hadn't asked James to take her back yet. If she was Cassy, she would have gotten back with James in a heartbeat, the moment he looked like he was getting serious with someone else. Again, she mentally slapped herself. She had to stop sounding like she was in love with James. She growled in frustration at her cornflakes and looked up, only to see James gazing at her. She smiled, realizing people were looking at them and raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have practice tonight, don't stay up." James said, dishing a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

Lily nodded, turning her attention back to her cornflakes, "Alright, remember to bring a cloak won't you? It's cold out."

James laughed, "Sure sweets, see you later," he stood up and walked over to her side, "Please get some rest tonight, I don't think any Potions report is worth losing sleep over." Then, like it was the most natural thing to do, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Before she knew it, he was gone.

"Wow," Sirius moved closer towards Lily and whispered, "You guys are good. I almost believed you two, and I know about the plan!"

Lily flashed him a smile, "I wouldn't be surprised if one day you actually forgot about the plan idiot."

Sirius threw a cupcake at her in retaliation.

Lily let out a tinkling laugh and went back to finishing her cornflakes. _Shit, Sirius is right. Everything's getting way too natural for my liking._

xxx

"Hey James, what's the rush?" Sirius hurried after the messy mop of hair, "Don't you want to stay back awhile and shoot some hoops?"

"Can't," James replied breathlessly over his shoulder, "Gotta get back."

Sirius looked confused and asked, "Er, what for Prongs? We actually finished our homework already remember? Moony wouldn't get off our backs."

But his best friend had already gone out of earshot and Sirius huffed. Oh wells, there was always Peter and Moony left to annoy.

Meanwhile, James had already hurried into the common room. Remus looked up from yet another book at the rather windblown hair and casually asked about Sirius.

"Wh-What?" James replied distractedly, looking around the common room.

Remus tossed the book down on the carpet, "Please don't tell me you left Padfoot out there alone without a guide. He's going to get lost."

James snorted, "All the better, he was starting to get annoying with all the secret stashes of muffins." James sat down beside Remus, "Where's Lily?'

Remus raised his eyebrow, he thought he knew where this conversation was going, "You told her not to stay up remember? Besides, there really isn't anyone still up to watch you guys act."

"Right," James nodded absentmindedly, looking up the girls' staircase, "But I better go check, just in case."

Remus tried to hide his smile, "Check what Prongs?"

But James had already left the common room, broomstick in tow.

xxx

_Tap tap tap._

Lily could have sworn she heard something rapping on her window. Only thing was, it was midnight, they were four stories up and it was starting to snow outside. But the tapping grew louder and more incessant. Suddenly, the window flew open and Lily sat up in her bed, half expecting an owl to fly into the room or something.

"Hello!" out popped James and he proceeded to dust some snow off his hair, "So you aren't sleeping."

Lily blinked, "Go away you figment of my imagination."

Instead of doing that, said figment sat down at the end of her bed, drew the curtains round them and said, "Don't want to wake the room mates!" in a rather cheerful voice.

Looking horrified, Lily exclaimed, "You're not going away!"

James chuckled, "Give me one good reason why I should."

Lily could think of around fifty right at that moment but couldn't bring herself to verbalise any one. If she did, would this James sitting on her bed really disappear?

"Alright, since you can't think of any, let's talk."

Lily was thoroughly confused, this dream was getting very odd, "Er, why?"

The James sitting in front of her shrugged, "Don't know, I just felt like talking to you."

"Oh," Lily breathed in, "Okay." She succeeded in sounding like it was a pretty normal thing to do.

And so that's what they did, throughout the night.

Lily woke up the next morning and found it really difficult to wipe that smile off her face. It had been a real nice dream. Her imagination had been working on overdrive lately. She had to remember to reward it later at breakfast with a yummy treacle tart. Humming happily, she slipped out of bed and stepped on something that felt foreign. Lifting her foot, she saw part of a broomstick bristle lying on the floor. Lily frowned. _How did that get there?_ None of her dorm mates owned a broom. She hadn't used hers lately. Lily tripped into the bathroom feeling her head was going to split from all that thinking.

"Morning babe!" her dorm mate, Sandra, greeted her.

Lily mumbled a greeting in return.

Sandra smiled, "Didn't get much sleep last night did you?"

Lily stuttered a reply she hoped sounded like she was feeling fine.

"Don't worry Lils! I won't tell anyone!" Sandra patted her back and walked towards the door.

Lily's head jerked up from the sink, "Tell them what?"

Sandra winked and as she walked out the door, her voice floated back to Lily in the bathroom, "Your late night visitor secret is safe with me!"

Lily dropped her toothbrush and stared at herself in the mirror. _No way._

xxx

Lily entered the Great Hall a little apprehensively. Perhaps it was best to pretend nothing happened. She found her seat beside James and looked around for the treacle tart.

"Morning sunshine!" James had already piled her plate with spoonfuls of delicious looking treacle tart.

Lily beamed, just the way to start the morning. Halfway through her breakfast, she had a funny feeling someone was boring holes into her back, so she turned around and saw Cassy glaring straight at her. Lily gulped and turned back to her food. Seriously, if Cassy was so bothered, she should just ask James to get back together already!

"Erm, does nobody care that Sirius hasn't shown up for breakfast?" Remus asked, surveying the Great Hall for any sign of an overconfident, obnoxious teenager.

Peter looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Oh yea, he didn't return to the dorm last night. I assumed he got held up by his latest conquest."

James spat out his soup, "Oh crud, I left him at the Quidditch pitch last night."

Lily's eyes widened, "The last time we left him alone outside, he went frolicking with the giant octopus in the lake!" She turned to face James, "Were you going to do something important?"

James started to get a little red. Remus noticed his predicament and interceded kindly, "Let's not worry, Sirius is a big boy now, he can jolly well take care of himself."

It was funny Remus chose that time to say it because as soon as he finished, Sirius army rolled into the hall covered in boils, "I thought Octi and I had an understanding!"

xxx

"But I'm fine!" Sirius thrashed about like a baby. The hospital wing's sole patient wasn't being very co-operative.

Lily tried to soothe Sirius with some chocolate, "If you stay here, be good and get some rest, I'll drop by with muffins later."

Sirius considered for a second, "Deal!"

Lily smiled and glanced at her watch, "Shoot! I'm going to be late! See you in a bit Padfoot!" and she dashed off.

Sirius pouted, _crap_, he was getting bored already. Luckily for him, Remus walked into the hospital wing, a little skip in his step. Sirius grinned broadly. He did love visitors.

Remus tossed a rolled up parchment in his direction, which hit him square in the head, "Wow Padfoot, your reflexes aren't what they used to be."

Sirius rubbed his forehead, a little offended and examined the parchment, "What's this?"

Remus drew a chair and sat down, "Directions from the pitch to our dorm! You won't be getting lost again!"

Sirius stared blankly back at Remus.

"Yes, I know, I marvel at my brilliance sometimes," Remus beamed to no one in particular, "I totally deserve a pat on the back." With that, he gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back.

Sirius rolled his eyes at this rare display of childishness on Remus' part, that sort of thing was more his area of expertise, "I'm not three Moony, I know how to get back to our dorm."

"Oh really, explain your absence last night and this morning at breakfast then," Remus leaned forward expectedly.

"I had other plans," Sirius replied simply, tearing open his bag of chocolate frogs.

Remus laughed, "So Peter was right then, you were held up by your latest conquest. I assume astronomy tower?"

Sirius sighed, "If only that had been the case, I haven't been getting much action lately." He pondered, then remembered something, "Moony! You haven't taken Lily's advice to show off more of your sweet side have you?"

Remus smirked, sensing a hint of desperation in Sirius' voice, "What? Worried I'm going to charm the other half of the female population from under your nose?"

Sirius bit off a chocolate head, "No, but you stick with your dark brooding thing and I'll stick with the sweeping girls off their feet with my wit thing, and nobody will get hurt."

Remus rolled his eyes, really, his friend could be a right prat sometimes, "So if you weren't getting busy what happened?"

Sirius shrugged, "I merely followed James under his invisibility cloak. That boy left it at the pitch in his hurry. My original plan was to frighten the two of you out of your wits but something even better came up."

Remus narrowed his eyes, then realization dawned upon him, "You didn't!"

Sirius appeared puzzled.

"You followed James up to Lily's dorm, didn't you!"

Sirius pouted again, "You're no fun Moony, how did you know?"

"My powers of deduction seldom fail me, "Remus smiled, giving himself another pat on the back.

"Yea well, it got boring after a while, none of them were paying any attention to me!" Sirius exclaimed, a wounded expression on his face.

It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes, "Maybe because you were invisible Padfoot?"

Sirius had pretended not to hear that comment, "So I left and went to find an old friend."

Remus massaged his temples, "Sirius, the giant octopus that resides in the school lake can hardly be considered an old friend."

Sirius sighed, "Yea, well I guess she felt the same way you do."

The two friends leaned back and looked out the window, soaking in the sunshine, breaking the silence occasionally with the crunching on chocolate frogs.

"Moony?"

"Hmm?"

"Jamesie got it bad huh?"

"Yea Padfoot, he does. And something tells me he's not alone in this."

"So Lily fancies him too then?"

"If she just lets herself believe it."

xxx

A review, if you would be so kind?


	4. Of Action Plans and Arguments

**Only Fools Rush In  
**_Of Action Plans and Arguments._

James walked into his dorm, a smile spread across his face. He had just enjoyed a very lovely evening with the even lovelier Lily Evans. She had been the one to suggest the very romantic date by the school lake in full view of the entire student population because she thought it would agitate Cassy into action. He sighed, lost for a while in his memories. He figured he had better tell her soon about his new discovery, hopefully she wouldn't punch him in the face or something. Lily did had a thing for physical violence. When he stepped in, he saw his three friends hunched over a piece of paper, whispering in low voices. At the sound of his footsteps, they immediately sat up and Peter scampered to crush the paper and threw it under his bed.

James frowned, "Er, what are you guys doing?'

Sirius twiddled with his thumbs, and looked everwhere but at James, "Nothing." He replied really slowly.

Remus was the first to recover, "Prongs! How was your date with Lily?"

"Oh! Er, you know, it was good," James nodded, ruffling his hair, suddenly looking very nervous, "Strictly business and you know, unromantic." He hurriedly stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Phew, that was close." Peter said as he fished around under his bed for that crushed piece of paper. Feeling something, he pulled it out and tried to smooth it straight.

There was only one line written so far, _Operation James&Lily._

Sirius rolled about his bed in frustration, "We never had problems coming up with pranks! Why now?"

"This isn't a prank Sirius," Remus reminded.

"You don't think," Peter started, "you don't think we've lost the Marauders' touch do you?"

Sirius sat up straight, "Don't be silly Wormtail!" Then worriedly he looked over at Remus, "That can't happen right Moony?"

"Of course not Padfoot," Remus replied reassuringly, "We've just had no experience in matchmaking, that's all."

The other two boys nodded and continued to rack their brains for more ideas.

The next morning, Lily looked on amusedly as a very energetic James bounced down from the boys' dorm followed by three very weary looking boys. James walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Morning Lils!"

Lily smiled back, "Morning James, but maybe next time you should check the common room. There's no one down yet."

"Oh." James replied simply and winked at her. Honestly, he didn't looked like he cared.

Lily smiled inwardly at that thought. Noticing the rest of the Marauders trudged down the stairs, she asked James, "What were they doing last night?"

He shrugged, "Homework maybe? They were up all night i think, pouring over books and papers."

"Even Sirius?" Lily asked, not quite believing her ears.

James nodded, "Shocking isn't it?"

Lily smiled, looking over at Sirius as he tripped over a stray cushion lying on the floor, "Were you really doing your homework Padfoot?"

"Homework would have been far easier," Sirius mumbled, only within earshot of Peter and Remus and both nodded their agreement.

Receiving only a half hearted reply from Sirius, Lily gave up and looked over at the only person who would pay her any attention, "So James, what say we start the morning with a hearty breakfast?"

James grinned, "I say aye!"

xxx

_Operation James&Lily: Action Plan #1: the damsel in distress._

"Are you sure this is going to work Sirius?" Peter asked nervously.

"Of course," Sirius replied, not sounding very convinced himself.

"Alright troops," Remus clapped his hands, "Here's the summary of our plan. Both of you are going to disguise yourselves as hooligans and threaten Lily. Then I would lure James over and he can rescue her! Lily would be so grateful that she would finally confess her feelings to him!"

"A foolproof plan indeed!" Sirius said as Peter and him started to pull masks over their faces.

"So we'll meet at the alley behind the 3 broomsticks then?" Peter asked.

"Yep, I'm off to tell Lily that James is planning to meet here there," Remus said as he sat off to find the targets, "Good luck guys!"

Thirty minutes later, as Sirius and Peter were lying in wait behind the garbage bin, Lily appeared according to plan. As she looked around for any sign of James, Sirius and Peter jumped out, wielding very heinous looking forks and chopsticks.

"This is a stick up! Give me all your money!" Peter managed in his gruffiest voice.

Sirius jumped around, hoping to scare Lily with his fearsome (or so he thought) kungfu poses. Unfortunately for them, they forgot that Lily was a black belt in karate.

As James and Remus rounded the corner, the sight of Lily beating the living daylights out of two masked men greeted them. The two boys stood there gaping but eventually Remus decided to remedy the situation, "Er, Prongs, don't you think you should go over there and give Lily a hand?"

"Whatever for? She seems to be handling it pretty well."

And James was right. Remus cringed as he watched Lily deliver a flying kick in Sirius' direction, "Er Lily, I think that's enough, I'm sure they're sorry for what they did!"

However, to the misfortune of Peter and Sirius, Lily paid Remus' words no heed. Eventually, James and Remus had to pull Lily away from the battered bodies of Peter and Sirius, both clutching onto their masks in a last ditch struggle to save their dignity. Quickly, they made their escape when Remus distracted Lily with questions on what happened.

xxx

_Operation James&Lily: Action Plan #2 - love notes._

"Okay, so I'll give Lily a love letter written by James and Peter gives James a love letter written by Lily," Sirius double checked the plan.

Peter rubbed his sore arms, Lily had hurt him bad, "Why do we always have to be the ones doing the menial tasks? What's Moony going to do?"

"I came up with all the plans!" Remus smiled smugly and before his two friends could protest any further, Lily walked into the common room.

Immediately, Sirius sprung into action, and sauntered up to Lily who had found a comfy seat by the fireplace, "Hey Lils, this is for you."

Lily raised an eyebrow as she took the piece of paper that Sirius held out. As she read it, her eyebrows started rising even higher.

Sirius cleared his throat, "So, what do you think?"

Lily looked around nervously and figeted in her seat, "Are you sure?"

Sirius blinked, "Er, yea, I think so, we're still talking about the letter right?"

Lily laughed nervously and her voice sounded a little strained, "I had no idea Sirius."

"Oh, it's been going on for a while now already." Sirius replied wisely.

Just then, James bounded into the common room, "Detention today was such a killer, I'm so glad to be finally free from the dungeons."

Sirius and Lily sat up really straight, both avoiding eye contact with James. Sensing something amiss, he noticed a crumpled piece of paper in Lily's hand, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Both Sirius and Lily replied a little too quickly.

"Well, let me see it then."

"No!" Lily proceeded to sit on it.

"Yea Prongs, give her some privacy." Sirius' voice was obviously quavering.

But too bad James' chaser reflexes were too quick for the both of them and he snatched the piece of paper from under Lily. Watching from the other end of the common room, Remus and Peter started pounding their heads on the table as James unfolded the paper and started reading.

Sirius scratched his head nervously, running a finger round his collar and said, "Look Prongs, I can explain!"

James looked up with a murderous expression, "Explain what? Why you're hitting on my girlfriend?"

Sirius was caught off guard and then looked genuinely puzzled. Even Remus and Peter stopped their pounding and looked up in surprise. James thrust the letter in front of Sirius and pointed to the end, the letter signed off, _With lots of love, Sirius._

"Oh! I must have forgotten and signed off with my own name!"

Peter and Remus resumed their pounding, this time even harder.

Sirius chuckled, a little self-consciously, "It's just a joke?"

"Well, I don't think it's very funny Padfoot," and James picked up a fire poker, looking very menacing indeed.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief then rushed forward to try and restrain James, "Sirius was just kidding! And frankly, what's it to you?"

James' eyes widened, "Excuse me? I'm your boyfriend!" Then, having realised what he said, he put his fire poker down awkwardly and added, "Well, at least everyone thinks so."

Sirius grinned, a bit more relaxed now that James had put down his weapon. He gave Remus and Peter a thumbs up, ignoring the sharp glares James was throwing at him.

xxx

It had taken a while for the gang to convince James that Sirius was only playing a prank and was not in love with Lily but they had eventually succeeded and neither James nor Lily had found out about the botched attempts at matchmaking. As they sat around in the common room one night watching Peter and Remus play a game of wizard chess, Lily stated quite abruptly, "James, I heard Benjamin McKenzie is going after Cassy quite relentlessly."

All movement around the table stopped. Only the knights on the chessboard continued their sword fight. James put down his cup of hot chocolate and said simply, "So I've heard."

Lily sighed, "And you're not doing anything about it?"

James looked straight at Lily, "Do you want me to?"

Remus, Sirius and Peter exchanged swift glances. Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Wasn't this the point in the first place? To get Cassy back? Now that McKenzie is being so proactive, don't you think you should come up with a counter plan or something?"

"I know what I'm doing," James replied shortly, starting to get irritated, she hadn't gotten the hint.

"Yea, I do too! Nothing!" Lily raised her voice, she was starting to tire from the whole acting business. If she didn't pull out soon, she knew she would fall for her best friend.

The other three boys cringed, it sounded like there was going to be a fight, and neither of them wanted to be caught in the crossfire. They retreated silently a safe distance away, wizard chessboard in tow.

James narrowed his eyes at Lily, "You, Lily Evans, are one of the densest person I have ever had to misfortune to meet!"

Lily couldn't believe her ears, "What has that got to do with anything? Do you have any idea at all how painful this whole thing is?"

"Oh, is being with me so painful? I bet you can't wait to announce to the world you're a free girl eh? So that the other guys would start asking you out again? Is that it?" James shouted, his voice growing louder with every syallable.

Lily's eyes started welling up with tears, "Yes! That's exactly it! Stop thinking about yourself all the time you pompous jerk!" and she turned away from James, fleeing the common room.

James was left standing alone in the common room, his chest heaving up and down from the shouting match. Seated a table away, the three boys were silent for a moment, then Sirius stated matter-of-factly, "Wow, those two are such prats."

"And there's not one thing we can do about it," Remus added, shaking his head.

xxx

"I wish you would just burn in hell James Potter!" screamed Lily angrily at her reflection in the girls' bathroom. She shook her head, hoping it would help her clear her thoughts but somehow, the moment she managed to push the image of James out of her mind, another one would pop up instantaneously. "I'm turning into one of his fangirls!" Lily cried in horror, "What has that idiot done to me?" Lily turned the tap and started splashing water on her face, "Wake up Lily, snap out of it!"

Then she heard footsteps behind her, someone had just entered the bathroom. She reluctantly looked up and saw the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Look Cassy, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you now."

Cassy pursed her lips, "Cocky eh Evans? What do you have that I don't? Why is James so hung up over you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't really feel like talking about this now," and tried to walk past Cassy, but she blocked the exit. Lily clenched her fists, "Look, I'm so angry that I might actually beat someone up! If you're so stuck on James, why don't you just ask him to come back to you?! I'm telling you he's going to say yes!" saying so, Lily strode purposefully towards the door, already planning in her head to slam it real loudly on her way out but she didn't count on hearing Cassy whisper, "You didn't think I tried?"

Lily froze for a second and turned on her heels to face her, "What?"

Cassy sniffed and repeated in an even lower whisper, "I said, you didn't think I tried?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You didn't think I tried!" Casy repeated again, slowly raising her tone, "Or are you pretending not to know how he rejected me?" Tears started streaming down Cassy's cheek, smudging her mascara in the process, but she continued, "I asked him a few weeks ago, I asked him to let me come back," Cassy started choking, in between sobs, "But he said he was happy with the way things were."

Lily stared back at Cassy, she didn't know how to react.

Cassy choked back more sobs and sniffed, "He told me he was happy." She let out a strangled sob and ran out of the door.

Lily watched her leave and then suddenly, she felt a drop trickling down her face. She reached out to touch it and realised she was crying. Lily kneeled down on the floor as more and more teardrops rolled down her face. Cassy's parting words kept ringing in her ears.

_Could it be?_

xxx

Reviews very much appreciated!


	5. Of Lilies and Love Found

To everyone who has reviewed Only Fools Rush In, thank you very much. We have come to the last chapter and I hope you guys would enjoy reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As we all know, the characters belong to JK Rowling and I am only imagining my little fantasy.

**Only Fools Rush In**  
_Of Lilies and Love Found._

Lily sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Looking around the room, she didn't realise just how much she actually missed home. After the encounter with Cassy in the bathroom, she thought the best thing to do was pretend she didn't know anything. Yes, it was probably the cowardly thing to do but anything would have been better than confronting James. Both of them had tried their best to ignore each other but that had proven difficult especially with friends like Sirius, Remus and Peter who all had a sudden ridiculous penchant for romantic group dates. Luckily for Lily, Christmas holidays came and she took the opportunity to return home.

"Lily! Dad and I are off to the movies! You sure you don't want to come along?" Mrs Evans shouted from the living room downstairs.

Lily got up and trudged down the stairs, "No worries Mum, was planning to take a walk later."

"Oh alright then," Mrs Evans said as she put on her gloves, "Petunia is over at the Durselys so remember to lock the door on your way out."

Lily nodded and hurried her mum out the door, "Go on Mum, Dad's waiting."

"Oh!" Mrs Evans turned around, "Would you mind bringing over some log cake for Deborah? She recently argued with her fiancé, the poor girl would need some comforting."

Lily blinked, "Oh, the Deborah next door?"

"Yes, everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day!" Mrs Evans chirped cheerfully as she got into the car. Lily waved to her parents as the car pulled out of the driveway. It was so sweet that her parents still went on dates. She smiled ruefully as she remembered her mother's words. _Everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day._

xxx

"I can't believe he hasn't even called!" The blonde complained to the empty house, "Well, I'm not going to wait for him. I'll go out and have some fun on my own!" She nodded determinedly at her own reflection. Putting on her coat, she marched out the house and then suddenly, she realised something peeking out of her mailbox.

_A rose?_

She tentatively pulled it out and attached to it were the words, "I'm sorry, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Hi Deborah."

Deborah looked up and saw her fiancé standing very apprehensively by the gate. She gave him her biggest smile and ran into his embrace.

And that was how Lily found them, "Erm," she cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed to interrupt the happy couple, "My mum sent some log cake."

"Lily!" Deborah flushed as she pulled away from her fiancé, "Thank your mum for me! That's awfully kind of her!" and she gestured to the man next to her, "This is Bobby, isn't he just the sweetest thing? Fancy sending me flowers in the mail!" She held out the rose rather proudly.

Lily grinned, "Yes, very." _Everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day._

As Deborah went into the house to put the log cake in the fridge, Lily was left alone with Bobby on the front lawn. He smiled at her and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Lily nodded, a little bewildered.

He laughed, sounding a little embarrassed, "I didn't put the rose in there, I originally came around to apologise but before I knew it, she came running into my arms! Must be my lucky day!"

Lily chuckled, "Christmas is a day for miracles!"

After she bid the happy couple farewell, she continued down the street, admiring the lights her neighbours had put out. She had to admit, even without magic, muggles worked wonders with their lights. She spotted Mrs. Bella out on the lawn, leaning on her gate. She walked over to say hello, she did like the old lady. Mrs. Bella was always very generous with her cookies.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Bella!"

The old lady looked up in surprise, "Why Lily! Home for the holidays?"

Lily nodded and added, "You look especially happy today Mrs. Bella! Must be the Christmas spirit!"

Mrs. Bella laughed, "Well, some kind soul decided to brighten up this old lady's day," and saying so, she held up a rose.

"Oh," Lily took it and asked, "Did it come with the mail?" as she read the little note attached, _Smile for me please?_

"Yes it did!" Mrs. Bella chuckled, "I'm an old bag of bones but I still know how to appreciate this little romantic gesture. Probably sent it to the wrong place but a pleasant surprise nonetheless!"

Lily smiled in agreement. Which person was going around making the day of all the residents on Fir Avenue? As she carried on her walk, she spotted at least three more couples in embrace in their front yard, all holding on to a stem of rose.

_Everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day._

"Lily!"

Lily turned to the left and saw Grandpa Dan waving to her from his gate. Flattered that he still recognised her, Lily walked over and exchanged Christmas greetings. She remembered Grandpa Dan fondly, all the kids on Fir Avenue used to gather at his house and listen to his stories while Grandma Esther poured them a glass of warm milk and knitted by the fireplace. Then she suddenly recalled her mum telling her that Grandma Esther passed away a year ago and she felt so sorry that Grandpa Dan had to spend Christmas alone.

As Lily neared the gate, she spotted a rose on the ground, in front of Grandma Esther's favourite rose bush. Noticing her gaze, Grandpa Dan smiled, "A young lad put the rose in my mailbox, bless his soul, I've been neglecting that rose bush the past year, I'm so thankful for his reminder."

Lily bent down to read the note attached, _Remember that I'll always be here waiting._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grandpa Dan wipe his tears with his sleeve. She stood up wordlessly and they shared a hug in front of the rose bush.

_Everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day._

As she walked home, feeling a lot happier than she's been in days, Lily resolved to confront James when she got back to Hogwarts. As she passed her mailbox, she saw red petals caught in the flap. A funny sense of anticipation crept up her spine as she carefully took out the rose from its hiding place and read the note.

_If I said I love you, would you believe me?_

Lily took a sharp intake of breath and smiled. _What a romantic guy, the lucky girl._

"Hello Lily!"

Lily whirled around at that familiar voice. There James stood, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Merry Christmas!" he said brightly.

Lily just stood there, not knowing if he was real or just a very, very good looking vision.

"Er," James started shifting uncomfortably, "I kinda only remembered you lived on Fir Avenue but forgot the number," James looked at the mailbox, "So I guess you're number 21 eh?"

Lily blinked a few times and swallowed, "You mean… the roses?" Lily silently chided herself, now she couldn't even formulate a proper sentence around him.

James ran his fingers through his hair, "Yea, I did. Do you like it?"

Lily stared at her feet, biting her lips to stop herself from smiling uncontrollably. James walked closer to Lily and handed her the bouquet, "Merry Christmas Lils, and I'm properly apologising for that day when I stupidly lost my temper."

Lily laughed and whacked him with the bouquet, "It was pretty stupid of you, but I accept."

James smiled, visibly more relieved and surprised Lily as he drew her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

Lily laughed again. She realised she did that a lot around him. Trying to wriggle free from his embrace, she questioned, "What for? I just forgave you idiot!"

"No," James stubbornly shook his head and tightened his hold on Lily. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise I love you."

Time seemed to stood still and they both stood entwined in each other in front of Lily's mailbox. Then Lily felt the first snowflake on her eyelashes and whispered, "My mum was right then. Everyone deserves some love on Christmas Day."

James pulled away, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "So if it's true, and I love you, who will love me?"

Lily laughed and hit him on the arm, "You're such a prat! But I will. I love you." Saying so, she tiptoed and planted a kiss on James' cheek.

James grinned. It was a pretty merry little Christmas.

xxx

The end, for now!


End file.
